The last wish
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Nataku ahora tiene un nuevo deseo, un deseo que quiere cumplir, aunque le llegue la muerte. Basado en el tomo 18 del manga.


**The last wish.**

**By: Joe, the time traveler.**

Todos los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a CLAMP.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Nataku… tu nombre te fue dado en honor a un dios chino que no poseía ni sueños y ni sentimientos; como tú".

El Dragón de la Tierra recordaba a un anciano de cabellos y barbas blancas que le hablaba.

"Yo no tengo sentimientos y no puedo soñar…" al pronunciar esas palabras le dolió profundamente el pecho.

Se encontraba postrado en lo más alto de un edificio, de los pocos que quedaban en Tokio, allí la tenue luz de las estrellas lo bañaba y la oscuridad de la noche lo abrazaba como a un hijo.

Él quería seguir allí y no moverse de ese lugar.

Los recuerdos y los pensamientos continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza, todo era tan confuso. Su cabeza le dolía, pero él quería ordenar aquel torbellino de ideas.

Un recuerdo se posó en su mente. El recuerdo era de aquel día que intentó descarrilar la línea Yamanote.

Las personas que se encontraban dentro del tren sufrían, sus caras y su agonía se reflejaba en estas.

"¿Por qué ellos no quieren morir?".

Su cabeza volvía a dar vueltas y visualizó un nuevo recuerdo.

Se encontraba peleando con un Dragón del Cielo. Con esa mujer que era capaz de controlar el fuego.

De pronto, se vio cubierto por llamas incandescentes¡Tan quemantes!

"No quieres morir ¿Verdad?" le preguntó "Las personas que viajaban en el tren que descarrilaste, tampoco".

La mujer estaba delante de él y él se encontraba en el suelo, aun recuperándose del dolor de las quemaduras.

Lentamente se levantó y con una mirada curiosa dijo:

"¿Por qué las personas no quieren morir?" Sus ojos habían crecido, reflejando aquella incertidumbre "Yo no tengo ese sentimiento".

La Dragón del Cielo disparó una gigantesca llama contra el cuerpo de Nataku, él trató de protegerse, pero la confusión que le causaba la intensa mirada de aquella mujer lo desconcertaba de sobremanera.

"Todos los seres vivos poseen sentimientos" replicó "Tú sólo te has hecho creer que no los tienes".

Nataku yacía en el suelo herido. Trataba de asimilar las palabras de esa mujer.

Aquel recuerdo se desvanecía.

"¿Tendré la capacidad de sentir?" se preguntó aun confuso.

Entró de nuevo al torbellino de recuerdos.

"Kazuki… no Nataku¡Tráeme la Espada Sagrada!".

De nuevo ese anciano apareció en su mente, pero esta vez, sentado en un enorme sillón.

"¿Para qué debo traer la Espada Sagrada?".

Nataku estaba arrodillado delante de aquel hombre.

"¡Para que no vuelvas a morir… Kazuki!".

El anciano rompió en llanto cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos.

En ese momento Nataku sintió muy tibio el pecho, algo lo conmovía de aquel hombre. Su corazón le latía muy rápido.

"Tu abuelito te quería Kazuki. Por eso no quería que murieras" la Dragón del Cielo le tocó la mejilla.

La mirada de Karen le reflejaba calidez.

"Eres como un niño pequeño Kazuki" ella le sonrió "Tú también tienes sentimientos. También tiene qué haber algo que desees".

Nataku agachó la mirada en el recuerdo.

Sí había algo que él deseaba. Algo que deseaba más que nada.

Un recuerdo nuevo llegó a su mente.

"¿Cuál es tu deseo Nataku?" le preguntó el Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra.

"No lo sé, pero prefiero no separarme de ti".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te pareces a mi padre".

El clon puso su cabeza sobre las rodillas del Kamui que se encontraba sentado en un sillón.

"¿Cómo te llamaba tu padre?".

"Kazuki…" dijo con una voz fría.

Su recuerdo había terminado.

En su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el frío de la ciudad. Una ciudad en donde ya no quedaba nada más.

Se levantó. Saltó al gran vacío. El frío viento chocaba contra su cuerpo.

Rápidamente cayó en otro edificio.

Volvió a saltar alejándose de ese lugar.

"Si hay algo que yo deseo" decía mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro "Deseo estar por siempre con esa persona".

La imagen del Kamui de los Siete Mensajeros apareció en su mente.

"Todos los seres vivos tienen sentimientos, tú solo te has hecho creer que no los tienes".

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

"Kazuki".

Recordó a Karen tocándole la mejilla y sonriéndole.

Por su mente pasó un nuevo recuerdo, pero no un recuerdo de su vida como Nataku, sino, en otra vida. Una mujer que lo abrazaba y le dirigía una sonrisa.

"¡Mamá!" susurró.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Por qué destruyes cosas?" me preguntó la Dragón del Cielo.

"Porque es el deseo de Kamui" le contesté.

"¿Te refieres al Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra?"

Afirmé y agaché la cabeza con pena. Ella tocó mi mejilla y sonrió.

En eso, Kamui llegó y pudo atravesar las barreras puestas por los Dragones del Cielo.

Derribó a ese hombre que controla el Viento y lanzó una bola de energía destruyendo el edificio en donde estábamos la Dragón del Cielo y yo.

Ella cayó al suelo y yo cubrí su cuerpo con el mío (para que no la golpearan los escombros).

"¡Qué haces¡Kamui va a…!" dijo cuando él se acercaba.

Trató de moverme y luego puso una expresión de asombro.

"Parece que su deseo ha cambiado" dijo Kamui.

Sí, mi deseo había cambiado: Morir al lado de mi padre y mi madre.

Kamui usó su mano para perforar mi pecho. Un inmenso dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, un dolor mortal. Chorros de sangre salieron de la profunda herida.

Gracias papá…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora que mi cuerpo ha perecido, mi espíritu irá a ese lugar.

Las personas sueñan aun después de muertas.

Es por eso, que ha surgido en mí un último deseo. Un sueño por el cual estaré esperando.

Al final descubrí que sí puedo soñar y que sí poseo sentimientos, como cualquier humano.

Gracias a que una persona creyó en mí.

La persona que me hizo verla realidad.

Mamá…

También descubrí que hay personas que me quieren.

Sé que mi deseo tarde o temprano se hará realidad.

Algún día mi padre y mi madre se reunirán conmigo en aquel lugar.

En ese lugar donde hay luz.

En la eternidad…

**FIN.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
